


A Rose is a Rose

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Episode: s01e11 Colonial Day, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's "Friends with Benefits" weekend - the prompt was Laura/Lee - Just friends...for now.  Not sure how well this goes with that prompt.  Basically Laura/Lee PWP.





	A Rose is a Rose

Lee sits, glumly nursing his drink, one of the few remaining people at the Colonial Day party. He’s deep in thought trying to understand his upset at Kara leaving the party with the newly minted Vice President, Gaius frakking Baltar, and doesn’t notice Laura’s approach.

“Captain Apollo, if you’re finished with the celebration, would you walk with me,” she asks, placing her half empty wine glass on the table. 

“Of course, Madam President,” he replies, standing and straightening his uniform.

“No…no...it’s just Laura tonight. The president is officially off duty,” she says with smirk.

“Okay then, Laura, where would you like to go?”

“I’d like to see more of the grounds. I’ve heard the gardens are beautiful”

Lee escorts Laura out of the ballroom with her security following discreetly behind. He takes her to the main garden where he and Kara had a water fight the day before. Smiling at the memory, his smile grows wider as he watches Laura slip off her heels to dig her toes in the grass. They walk quietly together, neither feeling the need to fill the silence with conversation.

As they come to a section of rose bushes, Lee leans down and breaks off a red rosebud. As Laura’s hands are full with her heels, he brushes her hair back and slides the rose behind her ear. 

“I don’t think the gardener will appreciate that, Lee,” she says with a teasing smile, “but, I do.” 

Laura rises up and presses her lips against Lee’s in a gentle, nearly chaste kiss. By the time he registers the soft warmth of her lips, she’s pulling back.

“They set me up with a suite for the night,” Laura remarks casually, “Private bath, queen sized bed…if you’d like to join me…” she trails off, loosely gesturing back the way they came.

“Join you…in bed,” Lee manages to stammer out.

“For starters,” Laura says, flashing him a particularly wicked grin.

Seeing Lee is still flummoxed by her proposition, Laura sighs. 

“It’s a very short list, Lee. The men I’m close to, the men I trust. But, we’re friends. I trust you. You’re very attractive….and Billy would rather die a thousand deaths than look at me as a woman,” she finishes with a chuckle.

The thought of Laura proposing the same to poor Billy jolts Lee from his stupor. Unable to contain his laughter, he quickly apologizes.

“I’m sorry. I’m just imagining Billy….his face…if you were to...oh Gods!”

Getting himself back under control, Lee takes Laura’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Lead the way”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Make yourself comfortable,” Laura says, as she drops her heels by the door, crosses the sitting room and tosses her suit jacket on one of the chairs. 

Lee surveys his surroundings as he unbuttons his uniform jacket. There’s a loveseat and a few chairs surrounding a large coffee table, a small desk along one wall, and a closed door that must lead to the bedroom. He settles on the loveseat.

“Would you like a drink,” Laura asks, “I have a bottle of ambrosia or a Caprican white wine.”

“I wouldn’t turn down a glass of ambrosia. I think the last I had any was that awful dinner party with the Tighs.”

Laura laughs as she pours their drinks. 

“It was pretty awful,” she agrees, sitting down beside Lee and handing him a glass.

Lee can’t help but notice the way Laura’s skirt inches up her thighs as she crosses her legs. Laura smiles at him noticing. She reaches out and gently pulls his dog tags from beneath his tanks.

“They always say there’s something about a man in uniform, and there is truth to that,” she says, “but I always found these sexier.” 

“They give you something to hang on to,” she continues, tugging on them until Lee lowers his head and she can reach his lips.  
This kiss is nothing close to chaste. Laura pours all the emotions and frustrations of the past few weeks into it, plundering Lee’s mouth until both are left breathless. 

Lee pulls the rosebud from behind Laura’s ear and places it, along with both their glasses, on the coffee table. He then winds his hands in her thick auburn tresses and captures her lips in another searing kiss. Laura nips at his lower lip, then hums deep in her throat as Lee’s lips move from hers, along her jaw to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

His lips continue their journey down Laura’s neck, stopping at her pulse point. He nuzzles there, wanting to suck the tender skin into his mouth, but wary of leaving a mark. Removing himself from the temptation, Lee places open mouth kisses to Laura’s cleavage, his hands moving to plump her breasts. He’s stopped by Laura’s hiss of pain.

“Shit, Laura. I forgot.”

“I’m glad you forgot,” she says, “I just need you to be gentle with the left one.”

“Should we move this to the bedroom,” she asks, “There’s a nice, big bed in there. It would be a shame to waste it.” 

Lee murmurs his assent, pauses to grab the rosebud from the coffee table, then follows Laura into the bedroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon reaching the bedroom, both strip down to their underwear. Lee admires Laura’s – the lacy scraps of cream silk. For some reason it doesn’t surprise him that Laura wears sexy lingerie – this evidence of the sensual woman underneath the buttoned-up exterior. 

Once they settle on the bed, Lee wastes no time in removing Laura’s bra, exposing her breasts to the cool air and his heated gaze.

“Beautiful,” he says as he takes the rosebud and slowly draws it down the line of Laura’s body from her lips to her throat and between her breasts. He teasingly rubs it across her nipples, left then right, again and again. Continuing down her body, he draws it across her belly button to the apex of her thighs. Parting them, he runs it up her slit and rolls it over her clitoris. 

Dropping the rosebud, Lee replaces it with his mouth, causing Laura to gasp and clutch the sheets underneath her. Her gasp quickly turns to moans as Lee licks and sucks, then presses his tongue into her entrance. Lee continues to frak her with his mouth until she breaks, coming undone with a cry of his name and a rush of fluid on his tongue.

Laura’s eyes are closed when Lee climbs back up her body to press his lips against hers. Lee teases open her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue, as he presses his erection into her hip. Lee groans when her hand encircles him, stroking his hot, hard flesh from base to tip, over and over, only stopping when he begins to thrust into her hand.

“Are you ready,” Lee asks, knowing he can’t wait much longer.

“Yes,” Laura answers, guiding him into position.

Lee enters her in one sure thrust, causing them both to cry out. He doesn’t move until Laura rolls her hips underneath him, ensuring she had ample time to adjust. Lee sets a hard and fast pace, but Laura matches him thrust for thrust. The room echoes with their sounds of pleasure.

Feeling Laura’s inner walls clutching at him, Lee knows he won’t last much longer. He slips his hand between their bodies and circles her clit roughly. He feels the first clench of her climax before exploding on one final thrust, shooting his seed deep inside her womb.

After they both have enough time to recover, Lee isn’t sure what to do with himself. There’s no protocol for this.

“Should I go,” he asks quietly.

“I’d prefer you stay,” Laura says, “but it is probably best if you go, for appearance sake.”

Quickly redressing, Lee asks the other question that comes to mind.

“Will we do this again?”

“Well, I’m not sure when I’ll have an actual bed again, but I’m definitely open to the possibility,” she replies.

“I’m going to get cleaned up,” Laura says, wrapping the sheet around her body and stopping to give him a lingering kiss goodbye before heading into the attached bath.

Preparing to leave, Lee notices the rosebud still lying on the bed. Picking it up, he smells it and finds it fragrant of flower and fragrant of Laura. Knowing he might need positive memories in the days to come, he tucks it into his pocket as a temporary memento of this night.


End file.
